I love you, I really do
by Hildebrant
Summary: Malcolm makes up for his Mistake with Cynthia, set after the episode "Malcolm' Girlfriend"


I love you, I really do

  
  


Welcome to my first Malcolm in the middle fanfic. I decided to write it after I saw the episode "Malcolm's girlfriend" to see what happens read. I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any money off of this. Now, onto the fic

Malcolm's P.O.V.

  
  


I sat there in my room and thought about what had happened. I had blown every chance possible at kissing my first potential girlfriend and gotten poked in my throat for my troubles. I began to think back to why I ever did that or fell in love with her in the first place. 

  
  


I was sitting in class with the other smart kids who always get punished by the bigger kids in the school. I noticed them snickering and asked them why. They revealed that they had been hazing me, funny. I hardly considered it hazing, more along the lines of unimpressive, anyway, getting back to the subject they said that since I wasn't the new kid anymore they wouldn't be hazing me anymore. 

  
  


I didn't care, it's not like they bothered me anyway, but I felt like I should keep them from bothering the new kid, whoever she was. I walked back and looked at her. She had weird looking hair and a evenly matched personality. I approached her and told her my name and she told me hers, it was Cynthia. 

  
  


The rest of the time I was around her it was a whirlwind of events, from a showing of her self defense knowledge of some weird middle eastern country ( which Reese and myself have gotten to feel very personally) to her habit of snorting. 

  
  


Then all of a sudden, it occurred to me why I was thinking about her so much, I was in love with her, and more importantly, I needed to see her immediately. 

  
  


I left the house as silently as I could, considering Dewey was around and he was almost impossible to get away from. Luckily I was able to get by him and get out to the street.

  
  


I managed to get to her house undetected, the window was still broken and hadn't been repaired. Her father was on the phone, probably with the glass expert that mom had mentioned. I went around back and looked up into her bedroom window, it was empty, where was she.

  
  


"What're you doing here Malcolm?". I turned around and saw her standing right in front of me. I slowly started to back away into the house. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for all that happened, and I would just like to say that I am, v-very sorry for what I said.

  
  


I could tell that she didn't believe me, she kept on backing me into the corner, to the point where I was back against a wall and she was right in front of me. "Why did you really come Malcolm?". "I forget" I replied. 

  
  


Then she leaned back and put her fingers in the position to poke me in the throat again like she did earlier this night. I had to think fast, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I smacked her hand away and kissed her right then and there 

I pulled back, afraid of what would happen or what she would say. I opened my eyes to see her lean in and kiss me back. I hesitated for a second and slowly kissed her back. It felt amazing, like something I had never felt before.

She lead me into her room and we laid down onto her bed, we kissed a few more times before it started to get late. I looked at the time and slipped away out of her arm, wrote a note for her to read and slipped out as silently as I had came in.

End Malcolm's P.O.V.

The next day 

Cynthia awoke the next morning to find a note written in Malcolm's hand writing. She unfolded it carefully and read what it said: 

"Cynthia, I'm sorry I had to leave but, I don't think our parents our ready to find out about our relationship, but don't worry, there's always tomorrow. Never forget what happened tonight and remember that I love you, no matter what signed, Malcolm"

Cynthia held the letter close to her and smiled, remembering what the letter said. It was a sign of many good days and moments together between her and Malcolm. 

  
  



End file.
